


Study Abroad

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweep - Cate Tiernan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Morgan Rowlands attends Hogwarts.





	Study Abroad

Morgan Rowlands took her place at the Ravenclaw table. She had been told that she would have the chance of a lifetime, getting to study magic in Scotland, with some very powerful Witches. What she hadn’t realized is that it would be at a school with hundreds of students. She was the oldest one in attendance, but it didn’t phase her a bit. She was looking forward to her studies. That and getting to see Hunter on weekends.

Upon sitting down her gaze drifted across the hall and landed on Harry Potter. He looked like Cal. Too much like him.


End file.
